Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel substituted 2-nitro metaphenylenediamines, to a process for their preparation, to dye compositions for keratinous fibers, in particular for human hair containing such fibers, and to a dyeing process using such dye compositions.
Nitrated derivatives of the benzene series are well known in the art for producing in hair a direct dye or complementary highlights in oxidation dyeing.
For direct dyeing, the applicant's French patents FR-1 508 405 and FR-1 584 965 have already advocated the use of 4-nitro metaphenylenediamines substituted in the 6-position, if desired, by lower alkyl or alkoxy radicals or by a halogen atom.